


Coffee

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Usnavi doesn’t want Vanessa to leave the barrio and just some cuteness between him and Vanessa
Relationships: Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Coffee

“What can I do for you?”Usnavi asked her 

“The usual”Vanessa replies 

“Whatever you want is always on me”Usnavi replies 

“When I get enough money I can leave this place”Vanessa confided with Usnavi 

“Coffee just the way you like it”Usnavi gave her a fresh cup of coffee 

“I’ll see you later”Vanessa walked off with her coffee in hand 

Usnavi just sent her a nervous smile 

Vanessa had winked at him playfully as she went her separate ways with her friend 

Life in Washington Heights was something Usnavi would never trade for anything else 

Although Usnavi is very fond of his hometown  
Better known as the Dominican Republic 

Usnavi was kind of panicking when he found out Vanessa had plans on leaving the barrio

Vanessa has been the woman he’s been desperately in love with for years 

She leaves then that would mean he lost her 

Usnavi would try to find a reason to make Vanessa stay


End file.
